New Years Eve
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Short fluff kinda thing


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: This fic is inspired by Superchick's Beauty from pain and I'm not sure if it's a one shot or not, but if it really suck it'll definitely be a one shot. If you haven't heard of the song I highly suggest you download it or at least read the lyrics.

-----

Another night, another evening of feeling alone. You couldn't think of a sadder life and it was you living it. Go to school and talk to your best friend, the only one that could make you feel better for a little while before you had to go home and feel empty again. Almost every night you would go out and party or socialize, but it wasn't making you feel anything, you were just there. And every day you would distance yourself just a little more, but nobody ever noticed cause you had learned early to hide it and pretend everything was fine. If you didn't know better you'd have sworn the first thing you learned to do as a little was to fake a smile and fake interest.

To everyone you were the perfect girl with the perfect life. You had a loving mother, (yeah right, you thought with a huff) enough money to get whatever you wanted and the perfect boyfriend. But they didn't know anything. You had a mother who only cared about looking perfect to everyone else, money you only got if your mother found what you wanted acceptable for her image and a boyfriend that didn't care about you at all. In fact, if you hadn't been so used to living this fake life you would have probably broken up with him long ago instead of having to pretend you liked it when he touched you. The thought of him and what he had tried to do yesterday made you cringe.

Feeling tears start to form in your eyes, you quickly shot up from the bed and walked over to your desk, lifting a bottle of vodka from one of the drawers. Opening it you took a long swallow, feeling it burn slightly in your throat, but you didn't care. You just wanted this ache in your chest to go away.

Your cell phone rang and you looked at the id. It was your 'perfect boyfriend' and you put the phone into your handbag, not wanting to have to face him tonight. You quickly tried to make yourself as presentable as possible on short time before practically running down the stairs, wanting to get away from this prison of a mansion. And it wasn't a second too late cause on your way down the stairs you heard the house phone ring and knew it was him. Ignoring the call, you hurriedly made your way towards the outer door. Just as you were out of it you heard Julie calling your name and you shut the door before rushing to your car and driving off with a screech of tires just as your mom opened the door to see you disappear into the darkness.

-----

Taking a deep breath, you made your way inside the crowded club and looked around for any familiar faces, relieved when you didn't see someone you could identify as friends, and made your way over to the bar. With a sigh you sat down on a chair and looked around as you waited to get served. "What can I get you?" a beautiful female voice asked and you quickly turned your attention towards the voice. What you saw made you loose your breath for a second and you couldn't find your voice. You had never ever in your entire life been interested in or as much as looked at another girl before, but the one standing in front of you with blonde hair, sparkling sea coloured eyes and a playful smile could have made you fall down from your chair. She was so striking you would have given anything to just touch that amazing looking skin. "Excuse me?" the blonde girl said as she noticed you staring at her. "Um…" was all you managed to get out as you were unable to pull your eyes away from the girl. You were just completely and utterly mesmerized by her. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked again and as you studied her, you noticed that she was looking over your features with an appreciative look on her face. Thinking about all the problems you would be having tonight with your mom and with Ryan tomorrow, and knowing chances were you would never see this girl again, something happened inside you. For once you felt yourself just let loose as a feeling of carelessness surged through you. "Yeah, you can help me," you answered with a crooked smile. "Really?" the blonde said sarcastically. "Do you live by yourself?" "Yeah, why?" the girl asked confused. "If you wanna help me you can take me there and spend the night with me." You didn't know where all this confidence came from, but you didn't want to think about it. You were more interested in her answer and you hoped it would be yes. "Are you serious?" she asked, clearly shocked as her eyes had widened as you had asked her. "I don't think I've been more serious in my life," you replied nervously. A tense silence followed before you thought you saw her nod. She turned away from you and spoke to the other bartender who nodded and then she quickly walked out of the bar as she came up to you with a shy yet desire filled face and you could feel your heart speed up. Without a word she took your hand and you shuddered at the first contact with her skin. It was so soft. In a daze, you let her lead you to a Jeep and with a shy smile you got in through the door she was opening for you.

The two of you didn't speak for the ride and if the blonde was feeling anything like you did, the reason was because you were both nervous. It wasn't a long ride though, roughly ten minutes and you noticed you were by the beach. She got out and opened the passenger door for you again before entwining your hands together as she led you to a small condo. She let go of your hand as she fidgeted with her keys before she managed to get it inside the lock and she turned to you. "I must warn you that it's quite messy cause I haven't had time to clean yet." "It doesn't matter," you answered with a crooked smile as you connected your hands again and she carefully led you inside. You looked over the place quickly. It definitely wasn't anything you were used to, but it had a much more cosy and personal feeling and it make you feel calmer about what you were about to do. The blonde turned to you with a slightly embarrassed look, but before she could say anything you had walked into her personal space and planted a kiss on her lips. She looked into your eyes before leaning in to connect your lips in a real kiss and you sighed when you felt her lips move softly over your own. You couldn't quite pinpoint her taste. All you knew was that you enjoyed it and the feeling of those soft lips on yours. The blonde broke away and drew in some much needed air as your eyes gazed at each other's. "Are you sure about this?" she asked you in a voice barely above a whisper and you felt you chest tighten as it had done earlier that evening, but this time it wasn't of pain. It was from the fact you were gonna share something with this blonde beauty and she actually cared about you enough to ask what you felt about this. A stranger cared more about her than her supposedly boyfriend and it stung. Looking into those shining blue-green orbs you saw that it was an honest question, not like most people who only asked because you were supposed to and got disappointed if you said no. No, this girl in front of her really meant it and it almost brought tears to your eyes. She was just so amazing. "I'm sure," you answered as your voice almost cracked. "Okay, but promise me that the second you feel uncomfortable or should change your mind about it, you'll tell me." You nodded your head as it was the only thing you could manage at the moment. With a gorgeous smile she took both your hands in her own and led you to somewhere you soon realized was the bedroom.

Slowly she moved you over to the big bed and gently laid you down as she crawled on top and kissed you softly. After a while of just lips exploring lips, you felt her tongue move over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth with a low loan. Your tongues met in a slow kiss, not feeling the need to rush anything and it was an amazing feeling you weren't really used to. The blonde's left hand moved up to your neck and then slowly down over your arm before going to your waist and moving just under your shirt so she could feel your warm skin under her fingers. Realizing she was letting you pick the pace you moved your hands to her top and slowly started to move it upwards and she pulled back with a smile. She sat up and removed the top herself and all you could do was stare at the black bra that was revealed in amazement. She grinned at your stunned face before motioning for you to sit up too and you quickly did as she wanted. You felt her hands tug softly at your own top and automatically you lifted your hands so she could pull it off. This time it was you grinning as she stared at your white bra in wonder. It made your insides melt and gave you a major boost of confidence. Before the blonde could react, you had pushed her over so she was at the bottom while you made yourself comfortable on top of her with your legs on each side of her lower abdomen. Then you leaned down and connected your lips again in a kiss that was hungrier then the previous, but still somehow remained sweet and soft. After a while of just exploring each other's mouths, you moved your kisses to her neck as your left hand found her breast and slowly ran over it. The blonde moaned and you smirked into her neck as you moved your hand back to her breast, but this time massaging it lightly through the fabric as you felt the very hard nipple through it. Kissing lower as you reached her collar bone you felt a light shudder go through the girl under you before you found yourself on your back again with the blonde's hands moving up your sides before making their way to your back. You arched you upper body so she could do what she wanted and seconds later she was slowly sliding the bra down your arms and tossing it behind her. She kissed you lightly on the lips before kissing her way down your neck, over your collar bone and down to your right breast. You moaned when her tongue gently ran over your already hardened nipple and when she started sucking on it carefully, you shuddered in pleasure. Definitely not what you were used to. Sensing the blonde's uncertainty on what she should do next, you moved your hand to hers and pushed it slowly, but firmly down to the button on your pants and she stopped her actions to look into your eyes with her own sparkling ones. "Are you really sure?" she asked, just wanting to confirm it one last time. "Yes, I'm really, really sure," you answered as you gave her a short kiss.

When she moved down over your legs and let her hand move fully to the button, you felt butterflies in your stomach. The blonde opened it and unzipped the pants before slowly starting to move it down your legs and you felt more nervous then you could ever remember. When your pants were fully off, she just stood there with an amazed look on her features. You felt your cheeks start to heat up under her studying gaze and you cleared your throat. "You know," you started nervously. "It's not fair that I'm only in underwear while you still have your bra and pants on." She laughed before moving of the bed, removing her pants quickly before moving on top of you with a bright smile. "You are so beautiful," she said as she looked you deep in the eyes before leaning down to kiss you. When she pulled away you felt your eyes watering. For the first time you felt happy and comfortable. This blonde that you didn't even know, but were about to have sex with, was treating you like the most treasurable thing she'd have ever come across and it was so new to you. Nobody had ever cared about you like this before and no one had certainly ever told you that you were beautiful and actually made you believe it when they said it. And that's why you felt tears sting your eyes. The knowledge that your life was so fucked up made your chest tighten and tears try to make their way down your cheeks. "Are you okay?" the blonde's angelic voice said concerned as she looked at the girl under her fighting back tears. "I'm, I'm fine," you sniffled out as a tear successfully made its way down your cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" "No, no," you said desperately. "These are just happy tears. I'm just not used to someone being as considerate as you are to me," you continued as another tear made its way out from your eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as you saw her face darken at your revelation. "I just want you to continue doing those amazing things you do to me." She looked into your pleading eyes and you immediately saw her expression soften. "You really are beautiful," she said softly as she kissed you. "And everyone that doesn't see that and don't treat you like a princess doesn't deserve you." With that said, the blonde kissed you again before starting to trail wet kisses down between your breasts and over your stomach, stopping to lick at your navel as she gently started tugging at your panties. You raised your hips to help her and felt those butterflies again when she pulled them off. Suddenly feeling a little self conscious, you pulled your legs together so she couldn't really look down there and then you shyly looked up at her. She just smiled before slowly starting to pull your legs apart at the same time as she moved between them, making sure to keep the eye contact with you so you knew she wasn't gonna look, and you felt yourself relax as she hovered above you with an adorable smile on her face. You smiled back before suddenly realizing she still had her underwear on and you quickly moved your hands behind her back and unclasped the bra. She sent you a naughty smile before sitting up to take it fully off and then she let you study her for a while before leaning down to connect your lips and tongues. You moaned when you felt her hand starting to play with your right breast before it slowly moved downwards over your stomach and to your lower abdomen, her lips never leaving yours. You pulled away with a sharp intake of breath as her hand moved down to your neatly trimmed pubic hair and then she slowly moved two of her fingers down over your clit and lips before stopping over your opening. All the while she was looking into your eyes lovingly. It wasn't until now you fully realized how wet you were, how wet she had made you. But before you could question this any further you felt her gently start to press a finger into you and you moaned in appreciation as your eyes closed. You quickly opened them again and locked eyes with the blonde's as she slowly moved in and out of you. After a little while she started to carefully add a second finger at the one already moving inside you and you felt your walls contract around them, something that had never happened before. When she lowered her gaze to your breast and let her head follow you let out yet a moan, louder than the others and found it quite incredible that you were so turned on by all this. This whole thing was pretty amazing really. Not more than five hours earlier you had felt…well, you hadn't felt anything as usual and now you were here, in what could possibly be the most beautiful girl's bed, being pleasured like you never had and feeling more alive than ever. You were brought out of your thoughts when the blonde moved her thumb so it connected with your clit at the same time as she kept thrusting in and out of you, still as gentle as she had started even though she had slightly picked up her speed, and you felt as if shots of electricity moved from your centre and all around your body. It was as if every nerve in your body was tense and sensible and you felt your walls contract more forcefully. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time wonderful because it seemed you didn't have control over your body, you just felt the pleasure that was building and building until you thought you couldn't take it anymore. Your breathing was coming out as gasps as you clung to her. You could feel everything she was doing, her fingers inside of you, her thumb against your clit and her lips and tongue sucking and licking on your nipple. It felt as if it was all getting too much, too intense and you felt your body try to push her slightly away, but she didn't budge, just kept going. And just as you were about to tell her to stop, you felt a wave of pleasure, almost like an explosion spread all over your body like fire moving from your centre and your walls started contracting wildly as you nearly screamed out. Your whole body got goose bumps even though you felt as if you were burning and you couldn't keep your eyes open as the waves kept rolling through you, tensing every muscle, every fibre in your body.

You didn't know how long it lasted, but when the sensations seemed to finally calm down, you saw her looking at you intently with a grin on her face, still hovering above you as you felt like jelly.

"Wow," you said breathless as the blonde's grin grew even wider, if that was possible. "Good?" "Amazing. I've never felt anything like that before," you answered with as much of a smile as you could form right now. "It's getting late, we should probably get to sleep," she said as she slowly moved off you. "What about you?" "It's not important as long as you think it was worth it," she replied with a cheesy smile and you laughed. "Definitely worth it. I think this was the best night of my life." "Good," she replied before she snuggled closer to you and shutting her eyes. You looked at her for a few seconds before closing your own, tired ones and within minutes you were fast asleep, more content than you'd ever been before.

-----

To all those wondering...yes, it's Alex and Marissa... 


End file.
